Under the Deep Blue Sky
by FluteGurl12
Summary: One girl and one boy share a deep connection that shares dark secrets.


Under The Deep Blue Sky

Prologue 

When I opened my eyes, the deep blue sky hovered over my head as I almost drifted back to sleep under the old willow tree. I tried to, but my childhood friend did not let the darkness of sleep drift me away as he slightly pushed my shoulder waking me up.

"Wake up, sleepy head." My childhood friend teased as I slowly sat up still dazed from my prior napping.

"Matthew, why do you tease me so?" I questioned. "I was having a peaceful slumber until your frightful face woke me up."

"Okay, now your teasing me so it's now fair and square." He laughed as he gently brushed my hair. His hands were so soft as he caressed through my dirty blonde hair.

We talked under the old willow tree where we used to play when we were little. Matthew's sister died from cancer and I have been comforting him ever so much. But it has been years from then and we have let the past go behind us while also not forgetting his wonderful sister who used to have sleek black hair and because of cancer, has probably been gone and decayed in her coffin. We both fear death because of the incident, but we stay strong through the ordeals life has given us, yes, under the deep blue sky.

_Monday _

I awoke suddenly because of my little alarm clock I got from a garage sale. Actually looking across my room I had a lot of garage sale and dollar sale stuff because I don't like to spend much money and get what I need for cheap. My father is also like that so he gets deals on what is almost out of date at grocery stores. Well it's probably not as big as a grocery store as anywhere else. I live in a comfortable, small town known as _Belmont. _

It is usually dark and rainy and I like it that way, but when it is rarely peaceful and sunny, I sit with Mathew under the old willow tree. Those days are actually when I get to relax. I don't own a phone to text him which seems popular among my classmates, so I usually use the house phone to call him. The only things I use that are electronics are the computer for homework and the home phone. My father keeps the TV to himself.

Most days I sit in my dark room with one window reading a mystery novel, usually _Sherlock Holmes _or I peruse my textbooks looking for something new to learn. To me school is very easy but I try to get average grades so I can stay in high school because when I was getting strait A's and even got a perfect score on midterms. I was almost sent to a better high school. But that won't do for Kate Caldwell! I wanted to stay with Mathew for as long as I can so I started to get worse grades, but not really bad grades, just two A's, three B's, and one C. My father was worried at first, but thought to himself, _She is a grownup now. She can decide her own future. _And that is how I am situated now. I got dressed with the usual, skinny jeans with a random top that said "Drama Queen" which I am most definitely not. My cousin thought it was funny so he bought it for me. I was about to burn it, but then thought to myself _"Why not just keep it? No matter how many times I try to sell it at school no one will buy it. _And how can I blame them? It's kind of ugly with a greenish black color. Just my type of shirt.

I headed off to Belmont High in my black Porsche that father had gotten me for my birthday just a few days ago. I was surprised at him thinking he would have gotten me the cruddiest, cheapest car in the store. But instead he had gotten a Porsche for me to enjoy and not a worn out car for people to tease me about. Don't get me wrong, I don't give a crap to what people are thinking, but it makes me relax a little bit more. And I can show it off. Maybe I do care what people think. Nah.

Once I had gotten to school I could instantly feel the eyes of a hundred people stare at me and my amazing Porsche. It actually kind of felt good to have people notice me. Maybe that's why the popular people work so hard to, well, be popular? Just to get this luxurious feeling inside which actually made you feel good about your self? Oh, no. This was all getting to my head. I didn't need to be popular or noticed. I just needed Matthew Nellson. And that was all.

When I arrived to the 11th grade lockers I had a random feeling of nostalgia and not the crummy feeling I usually get from nagging teachers and annoying principals. Weird.

I gathered all my books and right when I turned around, Hailey Lawson, was way too close to my face for comfort. I instantly dropped all my books and Hailey realizing what she had done, helped me pick up my books.

"Sorry Kate! I didn't mean to scare you." She said.

"Then why was your face so close to mine?"

"I never got to see your locker this year! You always change it to something new every year and I have been wondering what it is! Can I see what new thing you're into this year?"

She pleaded.

"Fine." I said as I moved for her to see.

"Wow! I never knew you would be into mystery stuff this year! Last year it was romance novels and the year before that: comedies." Hailey commented as she looked at all my Sherlock Holmes posters and other mystery stuff.

"Well I wanted to try something new besides the romance, comedy, or horror books I usually read. So why not try mystery? When I first read _Sherlock Holmes _I fell in love! I wonder if I will ever change!" I said to Hailey as she looked at me with an amused face.

"That's what you said to all of your other books." Hailey said. "I wonder if you really will stick with it."

When I had finished talking to Hailey, we said our good-bye and I hurried over to my first period class because I had lost track of time. My teacher, Mr. Dally who taught math, scolded me for being late. So much for nostalgia. I went over to my old desk that had crude drawings on it from another previous student. Math in the mornings was definitely not for me. But it was worth it because Matthew was in it. He sat one row up, diagonal from me so I could look at the back of his head. Not as good as the face, but the back was fine to get me through math. The back of his head had sleek black hair like his sister. He had longer hair then most boys which made me like him even more.

Just then, a wade of paper was thrown at me. I wasn't really sure if I should open it because it's usually mean notes about my clothes or other such things. I was curious but decided to be mean and throw it away seeing one of the popular girls grit their teeth and scrunch their face. It was funny seeing them all red in the face.

After class was over and the popular people were gone, I searched the trash to find it and read it. As expected it was a mean letter which questioned where I got my Porsche and why I don't have a crappier car. Well that's not exactly their business now is it?

I was so focused on the letter that I didn't see Matthew come from behind.

"Don't let those girls get to you." He whispered.

"I know that. I was just curious as to what they would say. But their face was priceless."

I laughed as I walked out of the classroom with Matthew by my side.

I never knew why, but it never seemed right calling him Matt. It just didn't sound right.


End file.
